Navari
It is rumored that these humans are worshippers of a demon that lives below their kingdom. Many other humans believe that these people are an evil ethnic group. Anyone with extensive knowledge of their history knows that this is not the case. Many are scared of these people that are named Navarians. Like many other aspects of Visgird, not everything is black and white. History 4,000 BCW Around four-thousand years ago, a powerful titan was placed and bounded to the land. It is unknown how he got there, and who bounded him to the mortal realm, but he created his own home underground. With this sealing of him in the ground, lonliness seem to get the best of him. He continued to send his magic and power beyond the dark domain that he was placed in. 2,000 BCW A small clan found this home of the demon and kept him company. They worshipped and befriended this dark creature. In return, the clan gained power beyond their means. They became addicted to the powerful mana and power they received from living near their new companion. 1,000 BCW With settling right above the creatures domain, they continued to use his force for their own development of magic and power. They created the kingdom that is now known as Navari, the land of the underground demon. Year 0: Attack of the Capital The Navarian humans proved their loyalty to the Empire by distracting many dark troops to enter battle on Navari grounds. They successfully drew in many forces to take the blow from The Capital. With this battle, they were able to kill hundreds of dark army men. This battle has caught the ear of the council, and fully confirmed their loyalty to the Lionsdale Empire. Escaping of the Titan Omoi was successful in resealing the Navari titan. L&F: Regrowth: Although the Navarians have shown their strong loyalty to the royal family of Lionshifters, they are often questioned because of their use of magic from a creature that resembles an underworlder. There is only so much convincing that scholars can do, some people will have their own prejudice and fear of anything that resembles dark origins. Because of this, people are weary of the Navarians and seem to avoid them in many cases. Culture Like many other kingdoms and cities around them, they have a heavy asian aesthetic in their culture. The people dress very interesting with extensive jewels and beautiful clothes. This is juxtaposed with the barely maintained kingdom, that seems to be constantly crumbling. The titan that gives them their power seems to have an affect on their buildings. It constantly makes their creations crumble, and growing food is extremely hard to do here. Most of their food comes from trading. Diversity Only central regional humans live here. Many of the Navarians hair is a bright white because of the amount of magic that flows underneath them. Those who are not affected by the magic in this way have dark jet black hair. The clan grew into many different families, but their Kingdom state has scared other people to move here. Politics The Kingdom is ruled by a royal family, the Chimei. They are said to have a bloodline that traces back to the first clan who befriended the titan. LF: Regrowth Former King: Zang Chimei Formor Queen: Omoi Chimei Current King: Idai Chimei Arts & Science Almost all Navarian knows magic. They have studied it extensively and past down tricks from generation to generation. Many of these mages can only manipulate the magic that surrounds Navari. This allows them to defend themselves in protecting their kingdom from enemies in the past. Their fashion and clothing is another notable aspect of their artistry. They are known for their intricate crowns and embroidery. Religion The Navarians have various religions, but most of the citizens simply worship their kindom's titan that lives in the ground. Economics Navari gets their wealth from their magic crystals that they store the power from the titan underneath their kingdom. Notable Locations 8735934673_9750b4d186_o.jpg|Waorship Grounds scene_design_by_yangqi917-d7ftqq7.jpg|Empty Street